


catch me if you can [JIKOOK ONESHOT]

by SEOKSMOOTHIE



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Complete, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Mario Kart, No Angst, No Tae Is Not A Lonely Gay Hes Dating Minho From Shinee, No smut sadly, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEOKSMOOTHIE/pseuds/SEOKSMOOTHIE
Summary: [MARIO KART JIKOOK ONESHOT] The whole gang was gathered at Yoongi place playing Mario Kart on the Wii. They were racing each other. Currently Jungkook was in the lead and about to cross the finish line, and that’s when Jimin decided to shoot him with a shell. This resulted in Jungkook losing his place in 1rst and falling all the way to 8th, losing.





	catch me if you can [JIKOOK ONESHOT]

“Suck on that bitches”

“Shut up Jin, your dumbass has been in 11th place for the past 2 races”

Jin turned around and flipped off Jungkook, then quickly looked back at the screen hoping he hadn’t fallen off the map in those 3 seconds.

He was flying through the air with his cannon as he moved up the ranks and finally landed in 5th place.

All the guys were at Yoongi’s place for the weekend and currently, they were playing Mario Kart on the Wii, well expect for Minho. He was just sitting on the couch eating a packet of barbecue chips. 

This was the last race of the ‘competition’ they were having. Rainbow Road, the one track that was the slightest bit challenging for Jungkook, keyword slightest. 

Not to brag but Jungkook was a GOD at Mario Kart. 

It was the last lap and currently, Kook was in 1st and Jimin was right on his tail in 3rd. Jimin was about to pass the CPU playing as Toadette when she decided to drop a banana. Jimin was playing as Toad, cursing as the poor mushroom boy tripped.

“That bitch was supposed to be my sister, but then she fucking trips me? I think the FUCK not you trickass BITCH,” Jimin shouted. Mario Kart rage is the scariest rage. Thankfully Jimin only dropped 2 places which he quickly covered and regained his place back in 3rd. 

In the meantime, Jin managed to once again fall all the way back to 11th place.

“Joonieee, how are you in 4th place and staying there? Just a second ago I was right behind you. I blinked. I FUCKING BLINKED and now I’m back in 11th,” Jin whined.

“Not now babe, I’ll teach you later I’m about to pass Jim-”

Then Namjoon saw all red. 

Yoongi had just pushed him off the map, and he was not having it. The little Lakitu pulled Luigi back from earth and placed him on the sparkly road. 

Namjoon checked the place, he dropped to 9th.

“You fake little bitch; I was about to pass the short stack and then you decide to pull this shit. It’s over for you, hoe.” 

At the time Jimin was too focused on trying to pass Toadette he didn’t hear the insult Namjoon hurled Yoongi.

“Hey Tae, remember that party you hosted a few months ago?” Namjoon said calmly, he knew in a matter of seconds he would start a war.  
“Yeah, what about it?”  
“Remember we all slept over, right?”  
“Get to the point Joon”  
“Yoongi and Hoseok had sex on your couch while we were sleeping that night.”  
“That’s fine- WAIT WHAT!!” Tae shouted pausing the game. Minho snickered.

“Success!” Namjoon whispered to his boyfriend. Jin rolled his eyes and told him to shush

Everyone groaned, slightly ticked at the fact they were on the last lap of the race and that was the moment Tae decided to pause the game to talk about Yoongi and Hoseok fucking on his couch.

“Yoongi.”  
“Yes Tae?” Yoongi said unfazed, it was a great time and he regretted nothing. Hobi was fucking him hard and deep, and the couch was pretty damn comfy.  
“Did. You. Have. Sex. On. My. Goddamn. Couch.”  
Hobi was sitting right sitting next to Yoongi all red and flustered.  
“Yes, and what about it?” He responded nonchalantly

Tae looked at him disgusted, remembering all the times he had taken a nap, cuddled with Minho, or just sat on that couch.

“Great you tainted my couch with your goddamn fluids”  
“If it would make you feel better you can fuck Minho on my couch, now can we get back to the game?”

Everyone started groaning a “yes” or a “please just started the game”  
Tae gave in, keeping this conversation and Yoongi’s offer at the back of his head. 

He unpaused the game and started racing. He was playing as his man Yoshi and racing like his life depended on it. Tae was in 8th place and only had about 45 seconds to change that.

“I’m 5 feet away from the finish line. It’s over for you losers.”

“We’ll see about that Kook” muttered Jimin as he drove on a boost pad, passing Toadette and collected an Item box. “A shell, perfect." 

Jimin aimed the green shell and released.

“SHIT” Jungkook shouted. 

His eyes widen as poor Waluigi fell off the map.

And that’s when Jimin crossed the finish line, in 1st place.

Jungkook threw his remote on the floor.

“WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKING TRAITORS SHOT ME. WHO FUCKING DID IT?”

All of them turned to Jimin who looked the slightest bit frightened and Jungkook noticed this. 

He pointed his index finger accusingly at Jimin.

“YOU”  
Jimin gulped.  
“IM SO FUCKING MAD I COULD- “

“Kiss you” Yoongi buts in.

“I..” both Jimin and Jungkook stutter out.

“Remember loser has to listen to whatever I say?” Yoongi states

Jungkook looked at him, “Huh? When was that a rule and even if it was, and I’m not the loser? That’s Jin Hyung.”

He points in Jin’s direction and Jin shakes his head.

“Haven’t you heard the saying?”

Jungkook shakes his head, confused.

“1rst is the best, 2nd is the worst. Which means you’re a loser and third- “

Jungkook furrows his eyebrows "THAT'S NOT HOW IT GOES! GUYS BACK ME UP HERE!" 

He looks at the rest of the guys, pleading to help him. 

Everyone shakes their head, agreeing with Jin. Some nodded to belittle Jungkook, others because of their fear of Jin.  
Well, that was everyone except for Minho who just continued to eat his chips and watching the drama unfold.

Jimin was blushing and trying his best to not cover his face in embarrassment. 

All of them knew Jimin and Jungkook liked each other, it was so painfully obvious. Jungkook trying his best to defend himself and Jimin’s face was the color of Hoseok’s hair. Yes, he was pretty fucking red. But of course, the only idiots that didn’t realize this was Kook and Jimin themselves.

"Come on Kook what do you have to lose? Just kiss him." Namjoon egged on.

“Yeah Kook, just kiss Chim” Tae pressured.

Jungkook looked at Jimin. He was really beautiful. His pink hair looked as soft as ever, smelling like its usual strawberry scent. And his lips, don’t get Jungkook starting on his lips. He’s always wanted to kiss him. Jimin was such a special person to him, he didn’t want to ruin that bond by asking him out. 

He really loved Jimin, he really did.

“Come on Kook what are you waiting for?” Minho said breaking him out of his daze.

He walked over to Jimin and crouched down in front of him.

Nervous was an understatement, Jimin was terrified of what was about to happen. Don't get him wrong he was happy, but he didn't want to force Jungkook to do something he didn't want to do. Yes, the boy he’s loved and cherished for years was about to kiss him, but what if that ruined their friendship? Or what if-

And that’s when Jungkook leaned in and kissed the pink hair boy stuck in his thoughts. 

Jimin’s eyed widened in surprise. Then he noticed Jungkook had his eyes closed, so Jimin followed, leaning into the kiss. To be honest, was Jungkook shocked that Jimin kissed back? Yes, but that was all the confirmation he needed to wrapped his arms around Jimin’s neck. 

Even though the squat kiss hurt Jungkook’s thighs a lot, he decided to pull through in case this would be the last time he would kiss Jimin.

“You know we’re still here right?” Yoongi interrupted.

That’s when both of them pulled away embarrassed.

“Shut up Yoongi they were having a moment!” Jin shrieked.

Yoongi rolled his eyes but soon looked down after Jin gave him the stink eye.

“So...” Jungkook said softly.  
Jimin looked at him confused, “Yeah?”  
"Do like to go out somewhere or watch a movie? It's fine if you don't want to cause-“  
Jimin gave him a quick peck on the lips, shutting him up, “of course I’d love to go out with you.”  
They both smiled shyly at each other.

“So are guys dating or what?” Minho asked.

“I guess we are, isn’t that right BOYFRIEND?” Jimin winked.  
"Yes my love," Jungkook responded

“Yay! Now no one is a lonely gay!” Tae exclaimed.

Hoseok yawned, “Congrats you guys but it’s getting kinda late.” He pointed at the clock that said 11:47, “We should go to sleep.” Everyone hummed in agreement. 

Namjoon went to go shut off the console and gathered all the controllers in a basket. Minho took his empty chip bag and trashed it.

"Wow, babe you went through a whole bag of chips?" Tae asked  
Minho nodded “There wasn’t any popcorn, so I had to make do with chips while watching this soap opera”  
Tae laughed and smooched his boyfriend.

After they all cleaned up the basement, they went upstairs to Yoongi’s room. 

They all slept on the floor since they all brought sleeping bags. 

The winner was allowed to sleep on the bed, which was Jimin. He invited Jungkook to sleep with him so they could cuddle. Jungkook happily accepted his offer and jumped on the bed. 

Yoongi would usually be pissed at the fact some that it wasn't him or Hobi sleeping in his bed, but he felt proud at the fact Jungkook finally decided to grow some balls and ask Jimin out. 

“Goodnight losers” Jimin whispered.

"Shut it hoe," said Jin.

And they all fell asleep

Namjoon woke up to creaking downstairs, he looked to his side and noticed Tae and Minho were missing. Everyone one else was knocked out cuddling their partners. 

He took out his phone and squinted and looked at the time, it was 1:02 in the morning.

“Huh? I wonder where they are”

He peeled Jin arms off his stomach and got up. 

He went to the stairs.

Did he hear moaning? It was probably just his mind messing with him, after all, he did just wake up.

"Goddamn, this better not be what I think it is."

Namjoon was about 5 steps down when he looked at the couch.

“Fucking goddamit, why me” he muttered and trudged back upstairs to his sleeping bag and his sleeping Jin.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> ✏ author's note
> 
> Heyy so that that end of my first ‘story.’  
> I’ve been playing ALOT of Mario Kart lately and damn that game stressing but addicting 🤡  
> Toad and Birdo are the superior racers you cannot tell me otherwise
> 
> I feel like I used ‘,’ and ‘And’ too much 😔👊
> 
> If you guys didn’t catch on:  
> Joon- Luigi  
> Jin- Mario  
> Yoongi- Peach  
> Hobi- Daisy  
> Jimin- Toad  
> Tae- Yoshi  
> Jungkook- Waluigi  
> Minho- Diddy Kong (he wasn’t playing but if he was, he would be Diddy)  
> Anyways have a good day and stay tuned. I have quite a few ideas on fics here and there such as:  
> -satellite jeon (jikook) [oneshot]  
> \- Spider-Man Jikook [chaptered]  
> -cliche Sope jock/nerd [chaptered]  
> -jikook are walking thru a store and Jungkook slips his hands under Jimin’s shirt and caresses him (not smutty) [oneshot]  
> -LE and Solji lesbian softies [probably a oneshot haven’t decided]  
> AND MUCH MORE 💕  
> YES I WILL WRITE ABOUT OTHER SHIPS IN THE FUTURE, I AM OPEN TO ALMOST ALL SHIPS 
> 
> This has been edited by @Akr546 and HoneyBear8368 on WATTPAD
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/SEOKSMOOTHIE  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/SEOKSMOOTHIE


End file.
